Night Time Love Session
by I-Heart-LeviAckerman
Summary: This is set directly after the OVA in season 2, Eternal Summer. Haru is exhausted after all of the fun that his friends and himself had earlier that day. He relaxes in the indoor swimming pool at Samezuka Academy where the cultural festival was being held. Some time after Haru has entered the pool, Rin shows up and challenges Haru to their last race for the year.


Night time love session

A sense of calm and peacefulness surrounded Haru as he floated about the water in the Samezuka indoor swimming pool. It was late at night, and he was the only one there, so he didn't really have to worry about anyone catching him. He took a deep breath as his mind drifted off, thoughts of earlier that day swirled around his mind like a wave from the ocean.

But, most of all, thoughts of a certain red haired boy was plaguing Haru's mind. A small frown marred his forehead at the thought of his childhood friend, Rin Matsuoka. Ever since they swam in the relay together last year, Haru could not seem to get the red head out of his mind.

Of course, it didn't bother Haru so much at first, for he thought that it was pretty normal for friends to think about each other. But then, Haru started to... Have strange dreams about Rin. Dreams that... Alarmed Haru, disturbed him even.  
But at the same time, it was dreams that were... Quite new, and reluctantly accepted by him.

Ever since Rin came back from Australia last year, Haru's dreams of Rin became more frequent, and more alarming. His dreams occurred almost every night. And ever since Rin swam with them in the relay last year, those dreams began to happen almost all the time. It was becoming a concern for Haru.

Haru groaned as thoughts of Rin became over excessive. It was almost as if his brain was going into hyper drive. Haru took a deep breath and sunk deeper into the water, racing to the other end of the pool, hoping that he could leave the thoughts of Rin behind at the other end of the pool

He pushed out of the water and took a gulp of air as soon as his finger tips touched the wall of the pool. He looked up at the ceiling, panting slightly, still very much deep in thought. Haru knew that his frequent thoughts and dreams of Rin were not normal. He was not stupid. He knew that he was slowly falling in love with his childhood friend.

He took a deep breath in, closed his eyes, and quickly sunk back into the now warm water. He quickly raced to the other end of the pool and back. Trying to forget about what he had just thought. His feelings for Rin were getting out of hand.  
Haru knew that his feelings for Rin were getting stronger and stronger with each passing day.

Earlier today had almost pushed Haru to the edge of his self control. Today was the Samezuka Academy Cultural Festival.  
To Haru, Rin looked really handsome in his butler outfit. The suit made him look more mature. But as per usual, Rin was still as immature as he always was. But that's just the way that Haru likes him. Sweet, cute and immature.

Just as Haru got out of the water for some much needed air and rest, the door to the indoor swimming pool opened with a loud bang that completed startled Haru. With the loud bang, Haru pushed back into the water without a lot of air sucked in which caused him to have a choking hazard in the water.

He quickly recovered and swam back up to the surface where he began to cough to get the water out of his lungs. He breathing was harsh as he slowly caught his breath. He slowly looked up to see who had disturbed him from his precious swimming, or small break from swimming.

A flash of red crossed his sight before he closed eyes. He sighed as the boy he was just thinking of was the one who had just entered the room. He opened his eyes again and looked up at Rin. Rin had an annoyed look dancing in his eyes. A sparkle of mischief could also be seen in his stunning red eyes. Haru was also quite pleased to see that Rin was still wearing the butler suit that he wore earlier in the day.

"Nanase, why am I not surprised to find you here in my schools indoor swimming pool?" Rin asked annoyed, with a hint of amusement of course. I sighed and got out of the pool completely. "I don't know. All I know is that I wanted to swim, so I decided to come here. No one was in the area so I took this as an advantage." Haru said as he sat on the edge of the pool,  
feet dangling in the water.

Haru heard Rin sigh and walk up beside me. "You really love the water, don't you?" Rin asked. Haru said nothing to that,  
but he did nod his head slowly. They stayed in a comfortable silence for quite some, none of them were quite willing to break, nor did they know how to. They didn't think that they actually wanted to.

"Hey, Haru? Do you want to have a race? With me? Right now?" Rin asked suddenly after a few minutes of nothing but silence. The question startled Haru. He didn't know what to say. But being the competitive person that he becomes whenever Rin was around, made him instantly agree.

He stood up slowly, not wanting to slip, and walked to one of the starting posts. "Are you wearing your swim suit under that restraining clothes of yours?" Haru asked nonchalantly, but Rin could tell that Haru was excited for racing him once again.

Rin nodded mechanically and begun to undress. Haru watched with a hawk's eye as Rin undressed, but subtly, he didn't want Rin to catch him in the act. But unbeknown to Haru, Rin knew that Haru was watching and was actually pleased that he was doing so.

Haru suddenly smirked smugly as Rin took his position on a post next to Haru. Rin looked at him with a curious gaze. "what the hell are you smiling about?" He asked and frowned slightly. He shook his head and looked at the dark blue water in front of him. He absentmindedly watched as the water ever so slowly moved. Memories began to flash through his head. Memories of when Rin first came back from Australia. When Rin challenged him to a race and lost.

"Rin, I ask you nicely to not cry out like a little baby when I beat you. And I'm going to beat you fair and square. There will be no excuses for your loss this time." Haru said and glanced a chance at Rin. Rin's mouth was opened ever so slightly in surprise. He quickly recovered and smirked right back at Haru.

"You're on Nanase! And don't worry about having me crying my eyes out. Before you know it, it will be you who will be crying!" Rin said as he pulled back the straps of his goggles with a loud snap. As if on cue, they both got into position and waited for about five seconds before they jumped off the post at the very same time.

They hit the water with a loud splash that they were sure resonated throughout the room but didn't really care. Haru felt right at home as soon the water hit his face. He felt like the water had welcomed him in with wide, opened arms. With a burst of speed, he propelled forward as he became one with the water.

As Haru swam, about to turn at the bend, he glanced at Rin. For a moment, as if time had stopped, Haru studied his rival.  
Rin's mouth opened slightly as he released a breath of air into the water. His sharp teeth were peaking out. His long arms and legs were were moving gracefully through the water, as if the water was allowing him to like like he would on land.  
Just like Haru, Rin looked to be at home within the water.

Then together, they turned as soon as we reached the wall. I willed my arms and legs to move faster as Rin took the lead.  
For just a moment, Haru hesitated. A small part of him wanted Rin to win this mini contest between only the two of them.  
He wanted Rin to win because he did not want his friend to be sad like all that time ago...

But then again, Rin would be sad that Haru had not taken him seriously and made him win on purpose. In fact, Haru was sure Rin would hate him for doing, or even think of doing so. So with that thought in mind, Haru propelled forward and swam past Rin like a bullet.

Just as Haru past Rin, He looked at him and saw a surprised looked in Rin's eyes. Haru turned to look forward. The wall was just a few inches away from his finger tips. A coupled of seconds, a couple of agonising seconds, later, Haru slapped the wall and quickly pulled up for a gulp of air. He felt as if he held his breath for the entire race.

The Rin pulled up next to him a moment later, breathing harshly, his head hung low. His hair tips grazing the surface of the water. Haru got out of the water and sat on the edge, silently watching Rin with concerned eyes. "You win, Haru."  
Rin said after a few moments of silence.

Haru just nodded and watched as Rin got out of the water and sat on the edge of the pool, right next to Haru. He watched as small droplets of water roll down Rin's slender neck and down his toned torso. He watched as Rin's chest slowly rose and fell with his breathing. Haru felt a slow blush creep onto his face.

He looked away to try and calm his thoughts down. If he openly showed his affection for Rin to him, then Haru was sure that there slowly built up friendship would crumble as if an earthquake had hit it. A shuffling sound reached Haru's ears as he calmed down. He looked at Rin who looked a bit nervous.

"Rin, is something the matter?" Haru asked, subtly scooting closer to Rin. Rin looked everywhere else but at Haru, clearly indicating that he was nervous as hell. "Haru, may I ask you a question?" Rin finally asked. Haru blinked but shrugged. "You just did. But you may ask another." Haru said.

Rin rolled his eyes and made eye contact with Haru. "Um... I just want to know, Why do you love the water so much? I don't mean to pry, but it was a question that has always been bugging me from the time I first saw you swim in that clubs pool."  
Rin said quietly, breaking eye contact and looking at the water below him.

Haru was shocked at the question. He opened and closed his mouth several times, not knowing exactly how to answer the question. Haru sighed and also looked at the water below him. Deep in thought. Not knowing that Rin was silently observing him.

"You know, you don't have to answer the question. It was silly of me to ask. You don't have to have a reason for loving the water as much as you do." Rin said softly. Haru blinked and looked back at him. He was looking at the water, refusing to make eye contact. Haru sighed and shook his head.

"Well, actually, I do have a reason. For loving the water that is." Haru said, breaking the silence after a while. Rin looked up at Haru in surprise. His eyes opened wide with unadulterated curiosity. "You do?" Haru nodded his head and sighed again.

"I love the water so much, because... well, because it makes me feel more alive. More connected with all of my friends. It was through the water that we all met. But also, it gives me a sense of freedom that I never initially had when my parents were always at home. The water makes me feel like I belong in it. It makes me feel right at home. It's the only place where I can completely and truly be myself. It makes me feel free." Haru said softly as he gazed into Rin's eyes.

Rin sported a look of surprise and awe in his eyes. It was quite clear that he did not expect that answer from Haru. "Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that answer..." He said and looked away. "Hm." Haru scooted closer to Rin until there arms were flushed against each other.

Rin blushed a rosy colour. "Um, what are you doing?" Rin asked and averted his eyes shyly. Haru sighed softly and closed his eyes as he leaned closer to Rin. "I don't know exactly." Haru sighed again and opened his eyes to stare deeply into Rin's deep, sea red eyes. Haru felt waves of emotion churn in his blood, But in a good way. This was the first time that he was so close to Rin in this way.

Haru glanced down for just a moment and noticed that Rin's lips were parted slightly. An overwhelming urge to kiss the beautiful boy in front of him fell upon Haru. "I guess that I am just trying to be free." Haru said and slowly closed the distance between them.

For a moment or two, nothing happened. Their eyes were opened. Haru's eyes were opened in wonder, while Rin's eyes were opened in shock. They gazed into each others eyes. Haru waited for Rin to pull back and start yelled obscenities and exclaim that he was disgusted. But, after a few moments, when that didn't happen, Haru started to move his lips against Rin's.

Soon after Haru initiated the kiss, Rin joined in hesitantly. Their movements were slow, meaningful, only just testing the waters. Eventually, they slowly closed their eyes and fell into each others embrace. Their kisses became increasingly more heated and passionate, none of them were willing to break free of the most wonderful first kiss anyone could have.

Haru softly nibbled on Rin's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Rin moaned softly and hesitantly opened his mouth to welcome the muscle into his mouth. Their tongues danced in a battle for dominance over the other, wanting to seek the cavern of the other. Haru won and slowly but surely mapped out Rin's mouth. Rin moaned in delight and gently sucked on Haru's tongue, guiding him further into Rin's mouth.

Haru groaned when Rin's scent and taste reached his senses. It was absolutely delicious. Rin smelled and tasted like fresh strawberries. Starting from today, strawberries will be Haru's favourite fruit.

After a long time, they finally pulled back from the kiss. Rin moaned from the loss of contact and put his forehead on Haru's. They breathed in harsh breaths as they forcefully sucked air into their burning lungs. Their eyes met once more,  
and Haru noticed that something, an emotion, was in Rin's eyes. It made Rin's eyes look softer, more innocent.

Haru breathed in Rin's intoxicating scent and kissed him again, more gently this time. Rin sighed and melted into Haru's touch, enjoying the moment as if it was their last. They ended this kiss much quicker than their first. Rin was the one to pull back first.

"I didn't know that you had these feelings for me," Rin said shyly and averted his gaze. Haru sighed and gently cupped Rin's cheek, encouraging him to look Haru in the eye. "Rin, I... I've had these feeling for you for quite some time now.  
I only realised what these feelings were last year, when you finally returned home for good." Haru whispered softly and nuzzled Rin's neck.

Rin blushed and gasped when Haru kissed his pulse. "H-how long have you had these feelings for me?" Rin asked. Haru stiffened in Rin's hold, and Rin wondered if he had said something wrong. Haru looked up at Rin again and kissed him slowly before pulling back again. "Since the time we first swam together. Since before you left me and went to Australia. Since we were in middle school." Haru said as Rin's eyes widened in shock.

"That long? But... But why didn't you say anything before I left?" Rin asked softly. Haru sighed and cast his eyes downwards. "I told you, I only realised what these feelings were last year. And even if I did know what it was at that time, I wouldn't have been able to tell you. Because," He cut Rin of from trying to say something. "1, If I told you my feelings for you, we would have ended up arguing about it. And 2, if that didn't happen then you probably wouldn't have wanted to leave. I couldn't do that to you. It was and still is your dream to become an olympic swimmer."

Haru took a deep breath and waited for Rin to answer. "Yeah, you're right. If you had told me back then, I really would have stayed with you. Because... Because, I too developed feelings for you back then. But unlike you, I immediately knew what those feelings were. But I could't tell you because I was unsure if you reciprocated those feelings. I too was scared that we would have ended up fighting if I told you before I left. I didn't want that. So I kept it a secret."

They sat together in silence after Rin spoke. Neither wanting to break the comfortable silence. And neither were quite sure how Rin had ended up sitting in Haru's lap, but neither were complaining. After sometime had passed between them,  
Rin looked up Into Haru's eyes. "I love you, Haru." Rin said and kissed Haru. Haru smiled into the kiss and kissed back with equal passion.

"I love you too, Rin." Haru said as he pulled back from the kiss and gave Rin a smile that was reserved only for Rin to see.

And just like that, a new relationship was formed, one that everyone expected, but didn't see coming.

This night, was a night that neither one of them will forget.

The night time love session.

The End.

* * *

 **AN. Hey guys, whats up? It's been quite some time since I've updated here on ffn. I'm sorry to say that. My life was quite hectic with school and exams going on. But I'm here now! Don't worry about Dead Soul for now. If I don't update it by next month then you can worry! Anyway, about this story, it sort of came to me an hour or two before new years. To be honest, I only just finished it now. I am truly sorry that this was not what you may have expected, but my brother encouraged me to continue writing it. So yeah. Also, I apologise in advance if you found this fanfic ridiculously boring and cliche. This is the first time that I have ever written something like this...**

 **On a lighter note, as always, favourites, likes, comments, and criticism is welcome. You guys are also free to message me whenever you like!**

 **Yours truly**

 **fatznn**


End file.
